The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch.
From Fed. German Utility Model No. 75 38 331 a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known on the hub of which two side discs connected into one unit together with the clutch friction linings are mounted axially on both sides of a hub flange. The side disc unit is guided radially and axially by a guide ring which is arranged with an annular disc part between one of the two discs and the hub disc and guides the side disc unit radially with a bearing extension part reaching into the annular space between this side disc and the hub.
By reason of the manufacturing tolerances of the hub and the side discs, the side disc unit has a relatively great radial tolerance play, which is further increased in operation by reason of wear. However the exact mounting of the side discs, since they are a constituent of friction dampers of the clutch disc, is one of the pre-requisites for the friction force of the friction damper remaining within predetermined limits for the longest possible working life.